


If I reach a little closer

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asami is a sleepy head and Korra likes to admire the lovely heiress as she sleeps.</p><p>A very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 1:30 am and I'm taking a break from studying.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

I watch her eyes slowly closed as her cheek lay flatly on the sheets of her notebook. I shouldn’t be staring. But she’s so beautiful and maybe if I reach a little closer, I can see what’s behind her makeup—not  that she isn’t beautiful without it—I’ve seen her without it before and she just looks just as stunning as she always does. She squint her eyes and rubs her nose lightly. She’s so adorable.

I reach for the raven locks that fallen on her face and slowly tuck it behind her ear. Her raven hair is so long and maybe if I reach a little closer, I’ll feel them tickle my hands and wonder what shampoo she uses to keep them that soft and healthy. She keeps telling me she’ll cut it, but she never does and somewhat, I’m thankful that she doesn’t. I really want to braid her hair, but I’m not much talented at it. So I can only admire from my position and watch her nap.

She mumbles some nothings and I have to keep myself from chuckling too loudly to not disturb the other students studying in this library. I noticed her lips are so full and maybe if I reach a little closer I can feel them on mine and wonder if she tastes like strawberries or cherries. She mumbles some more and it takes me every ounce of courage to not lean in and kiss her right there.

She stirs from her position and her eyes flutter open. I can tell she’s really sleepy. But those emerald eyes have always caught me breathless and tangled. She doesn’t know what she does to me. Her eyes stare directly to mine and I wonder if I reach a little closer, I can see what keeps her up at night or what she’s thinking at the moment. Her eyes grow wide as her lips tug into a smile and I give her my most friendly grin.

“Wake up sleepy head.” I say, and she shakes her head and pretends to fall asleep. I let her be and shake my head as I turn my attention back to my textbook.

“Korra,” I hear her say, and it’s so soft, and I remember how much I enjoy hearing her say my name. I’m drawn away from what I’m reading again as she speaks. “Let’s stay here for a bit.”

I smile and even though she can’t see me with her eyes closed, I watch her body slowly rise and fall as she sleeps and maybe if I reach a little closer, I can feel her heart beat.


	2. Even if she's a little too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra likes to work hard and Asami Sato likes to admire Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short follow up from the first chapter. Asami's POV this time. Also, it's a little longer than the first one so yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Did I get it right?”

Korra pushes the notepad towards me where she has spent the last five minutes answering the equation I gave her for practice. My head still buzzes from the nap that I took but I pull the notepad closer to me to check her work. I can feel Korra’s gaze on me as I evaluate her solution for the math problem and I noticed that even with the inch of space between us, I still want her to move in a little closer.

I reach for the pen behind my right ear and scribbled some check marks on each step that she gets right. And even with the space between us, I can feel Korra’s slow breathing and I know that she’s nervous. She’s been working hard and I always let her know she has nothing to worry about.

I finally get to her final answer and place the last check mark letting her know that she did it right from the very beginning. I turn my head and see her face with the most adorable toothy grin as she pumps her fist in the air and blurting a quiet “yes!”.

“You did good.” I say, handing her the notepad which she quickly grabs and stare at as if she just scored the highest mark in her class. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’ll work on the next one!” She says, and goes back to scribbling vigorously on the notepad.

There’s something in the way Korra’s eyes shine whenever she gets excited. I can see her iris spark more color and it brings a totally different aura around her. It’s almost contagious and even if she’s too far, those eyes have never changed their shimmer. It’s always so full of life and when we lock gazes, I feel the sea devour me whole and I don’t regret it one bit.

I watch her hand move fiercely against the thin sheet of paper. And even if I calculate the velocity in which those hands can go from powerful to tender, I wouldn’t need time and space to get to the answer at all. I always crave for the _feel_ of her touch. I always remember the _feel_ of it too. She is never too straightforward or too hesitant with her touches, but just the right amount of gentleness I need to be able to feel warm.

I shouldn’t be staring. But my eyes found her biceps and I wish I was drawing that instead of this cylindrical robot before me. For now, in my head, I imagine passing the sketching part of her taut muscles, and mastering the shading. I imagine adding more details in my piece and I mentally smile at myself for being such a creepy dork imagining my girlfriend naked showing off her muscles for me to draw. Not like she hadn’t done that before.

The fan above us is blowing some of her hair and she seems not bothered by it. And even if she’s too far, I reach for some locks of her chestnut hair anyway and tuck it behind her ear. She turns her head and smiles at me and sometimes I forget she has that effect on me—which could go from decreasing oxygen in my lungs, increasing my heart rate, stopping the flow of blood through my veins, etc.—and sometimes I even reach the point where I feel like I’m counting the symptoms for a stroke. But in my head these are all good signs.

I manage a soft laugh when I see her tongue sticking out as she focused hard on her work. Even if she’s too far, I try to fight the urge from kissing those chapped lips and just admire her from this position. Her head pulls away from the sheet slowly and I smile as I watch those lips tug into a grin as I see the pride she takes on looking at her work. Spirits, she’s so beautiful.

She wipes the notepad clean from the eraser dusts and raises the notepad in front of her to look at her work once more. She then hands me the notepad and when our fingers touch--I can feel the spark that flows to my heart--and when my eyes lock gazes with her big blue eyes, even if she’s a little too far, I let myself fall in love all over again.  


End file.
